Frozen Ending
by Shiva-IceFlame
Summary: Discontinued and adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**_'She hummed happily as she walked along the street. She happily glanced from side to side. She had always loved watching people. She never liked crowds, and preferred to stay inside. However, she liked watching and studying others. She liked to make up stories for the people. Her Godfather and mother would just laugh, and say it was possible. They loved to read them. _**

**_As she got older they got better. Although, she had a twisted since of humor and liked gore. Mother had been a bit shocked but had allowed it. She had just gained a bitter smile, and said no one in the family was normal. Godfather had just shaken his head, and pulled out a cigarette. She continued and hoped to be a writer one day. Although, she really wanted to be the greatest horror writer ever. That was her dream._**

**_She blinked and moved so the person infront of her would not bump into her. Really people wee so rude. She was only 10, but she knew humans to be cruel. She looked back and saw her mother walking behind her. Her mother was really pretty._**

**_She was pale like herself. She had long black hair with honey blonde streaks throughout. She said it was to remember both parts of herself. Not that she ever understood what mother was talking about, most times. He eyes were a honey brown, but they would almost glowed gold when she was angry. And sometimes she could see streaks of Gold in them. Similar to the streaks in her own eyes. It was an unnatural color. Then again, momma always said they were never normal. _**

**_She reached back grabbing her mothers hand and smiling up at her. Mother smiled back slightly. That was when she saw it. Something shinny reflected in the glass, infront of her. And a moment later a loud noise was everywhere. People screaming. That was the noise. She felt something dripping from her face as well. And momma was falling. She looked down watching momma hit the ground. _**

**_Crimson. That pretty red. It was staining momma, and it was on her as well. She reached down trying to make her mother move. She was so still. And cold. She tried to move her, but her mother was so much more heavy then normal. She pulled her hand back glancing over all the blood. Her eyes caught that shine again. It was the knife like thing sticking from her mother's heart.'_**

_Aysa Mason._

A hand came out from under the blanket to reach the cell phone; that the song was playing from. The hand brought the phone toward the bundle and stopped near the top. A head pocked out, and dazed Purple eyes watched the time blink. The eyes copied the action blinking as well.

She sighed, and placed the phone back down. She allowed the song to continue. She rather liked it. And for some odd reason it reminded her of her mother. She sighed, and rested her arm over her eyes. Short black hair lay over the pillow, some sticking to her face as well. Life was so monotone.

Her mother, Heather Mason, as she called herself.

Aysa was never sure. She knew her mother had another name. However, her dad had changed it, and she kept it. Although se changed he last name back to the original. She said it was to honor grandfather after he died. That was why Aysa had it as well.

Her mother and her moved a lot, and she almost always had a new name. However, her mother would always remain Heather Mason. To herself and her daughter. She always said that was the name her grandfather had given her mother; and would always be the one she accepted.

Her mother was someone she looked up to. She always wanted to be just like her. That was why, when her mother died, she became lost. Her mother shouldn't even have died. She was young, and strong. But even that could not stop a blade.

That happened when she had been 10. Almost 7 years ago.

And yet the memory remained as clear as possible. A brief flash of light glinting off of metal. Then her mother slumping Crimson appearing on the ground, and staining Aysa's own skin. She had never found who had killed her mother. And she did not want revenge. Mother always said, revenge would lead you into a mess deeper then you would wish for. And her mother was always right when she spoke in that solemn blank voice.

Her mother had always had terrible nightmares. It left Aysa feeling horrible. She could never do anything but watch her suffer. The screams, cries. When her mother had explained her dreams. They had been hellish nightmares. She would always tell her mother; that they were simply dreams, and did not matter. The smile her mother gave her always sent chills down her back. They were haunted, scared, and sad. For the longest time, her mother had dyed her hair blond. But sometime, before she died, she had allowed it to grow out, and it was Black like her own. Although she kept a few honey blonde streaks.

Aysa wondered whom her eyes came from though. She didn't have a father, at least not that she knew of. Her mothers were a Honey brown, which almost looked Gold. While her own were Purple. Although in the sunlight they turned like her mothers color; a golden amber. She had natural gold flecks in her eyes. It was a rare color. Both the gold and the purple. But the purple stood out more. And it caused her much grief.

Her eyes were so odd, and it scared other children. And what do you do when scared? You hurt, and outcast that which you fear. She had been called a lot of names, and her mother had always told her to be strong. It wasn't until she was called a 'witch' her mother had reacted. She cried, and held her close. Her mother had muttered about history being repeated, and muttered, a name.

"Alyssa..."

Aysa never understood. No one that they knew was named Alyssa. For some reason though, Aysa could never forget that name. It was as if she knew it. As if it was a part of her. But she could not remember the person it had belonged to. And that always left her feeling sad and guilty.

Aysa grunted and moved from her bed, sitting up. She rubbed her hand through her hair, and walked over to her bathroom. She opened the door and walked in, a moment later she started the shower.

She now lived in a foster home. Although she never fit in with them. She would always be the outcast, no matter where she went it would seem. The fact she was with her mother when she was murdered. And the fact she had been brought here covered in blood. It had freaked them out. Add in her eyes and...

That's why she always woke up early, so she could leave before them. She sighed and stepped into the shower. She blinked, when the water hit her skin. She looked out, and stared at her night clothing on the floor, lost in thoughts. Once she was finished with the shower, she pulled on her uniform. She was in high school. Next year would be her senior year. It was a Christian, advanced arts school. One she hated, and was not really liked at. She liked the arts and classes part, and was good at it. It was the classes and beginning and end that had to do with religion. Then again she was an atheist.

Once her uniform was in place. She fixed her hair in her favorite style. She sighed, and grabbed her bag. Along with her school supplies, was the last thing of her mother. Her mother's favorite outfit, or part of it anyway. Aysa hated skirts. It was a Orange sleeveless sweater, and a White vest. Along with a pair of Black cargo pants.

She smiled faintly, at the vest. It was worn, but it still gave off her mothers scent and calmed her down, when she was annoyed or mad. She treasured the shirt and vest over anything. Wrapped into the vest was the athema her mother had died by. She had taken it, once they had cleared her body. Douglas had talked them into letting her have it. Although he was her godfather, he was too old to take her. Not to mention he was always moving around.

Aysa sighed. She ran down the street, toward the subway. She had three choices. Walking, the subway, or going with her family. It was way to far to walk. She would reach the school when it was half over. She had done so a few times, when she hadn't wanted to go. She would much rather be on the subway, then with her 'family'. They would never be her family, only her mother was allowed. So that had never been n option in her mind. She pulled her backpack, up on one shoulder.

She did not eat breakfast. She never did, it always made her feel sick. Then again she never did eat much. Food just never agreed with her. Some did. But it was only in small portions. Luckily she drank enough liquids, that she did not suffer anything. She was always happiest at night. When all was asleep, and the moon was bright. Protecting and guiding those lost in the dark. Sometimes, it seemed to rain just for her then. Rain always made her sleep. She sometimes played with the thought she could control the weather, and laugh about it later.

She blinked, seeing the stairs for the subway coming near. She heard the main clock give a huge gonging noise, and shook her had. She was going to be late. She sighed, and ran down.

Aysa handed the man her money, and walked through the bars. Walking through the large area, she glanced around at the people. She sighed, as she entered the train. She sat down, on one of the side seats and observed all of the people. There weren't that many, and that was why she liked the subway. In the morning, or at least this early, it was near empty. Same as the late, late hours of night. Aysa sighed, and turned her attention out the window as the train started to move. 'Might as well, watch the miles of concrete wall.' She thought in boredom.

Aysa watched boredly as the concrete walls continued to flash by. She frowned slightly, as she felt someone else looking at her. However, living around here, it was something you grew used to very fast. She had also learned to block people and things out because of this. She sighed, when she no longer felt the sensation, of being looked at. She frowned slightly wondering why it felt wrong. It felt as if she had been on this train longer the usual. Her school wasn't that far away, by subway of course, and they should have reached it by now. And it seemed sooo much longer then normal.

She pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the time. She frowned, noticing her class had started 5 minutes ago. She blinked that wasn't right... Just how long had she been on the train? She looked around the train, and blinked, noticing that something seemed wrong; she just couldn't place her finger on it...

Her eyes widened when the driver spoke

"Next stop, Silent Hill Station."

It would seem she wasn't the only one shocked, when a few people shouted. She glanced over at an angered male, with a raised brow. She sighed and turned away. She had missed her stop somehow. Hers was the first one and it made her wonder how she had missed it. It also annoyed her. If she was going to be late anyway, she should have just walked instead. Now she would have to wait for the train going back. And that could take hours.

She frowned however. Silent Hill sounded familiar, and it was not a good form of familiar. She looked up as the lights dimmed slightly. That was strange; usually they would just blink on and off. They had never completely dimmed before. She frowned, looking around slightly. The train was darker, and seemed different. And the scent wasn't normal...it reminded her of her mother's death. The scent of blood, metal, and death. She was rather used to the scent, at least in her memories. Her nose twitched slightly, but she didn't react otherwise.

She frowned, and moved over to the person sitting on her other side. She blinked her frown deepening. It did not look as if they were moving. She reached over, and shook their shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly at the fact that they were stiff. That was the same way her mother's body had felt. She brought back her hand to stare at the crimson that coated it. The body moved slumping over into her lap. She looked down slowly... Her eyes widened, slowly. The body, had blood pouring from it continuously. There was no face on it rather it looked as if skin had been pulled over the face. And there seemed to be something moving behind or beneath it. She noticed another dark liquid coming from it, however it was darker. She watched and gasped slightly, as the floor of the train hissed where it landed.

She swiftly pushed the body away from her and jumped over. She backed away watching as it hit the ground with a thud. She glanced down, and noticed she was now drenched in blood. She glanced at her hands, noticing they were also covered. That was about the time, the lights went out.


	2. Update

**Shiva: **Oheyo! Shiva here!

**Shadow: **Shadow as well…

**Shiva: **You don't have to sound so depressed about that.** :Rolls eyes:** Anyway, it's been a year and like promised I have figured out what I'm going to do with my stories!

**Shadow: **Mainly our big sister Ash told us what we were going to do. You can find Ash on this site under the name MariashaAziza.

**Shiva: **We were so proud of big sister when she finally decided to join!** :^^:** Anyway, as for my stories. Most are going to be re-done! This list includes…

**Never Alone Spell Bound**

**Naruto: Demon Custom's: Heaven's A Lie.**

Some are being erased until I rethink them.

**Enma no Tsuki: Demon's and Preistess's. **

**Untitled as of now**

**An Angel's Destruction.**

And some stories have been adopted.

**My Cage**

**Frozen Ending**

And one will be done like a round robin between Ash, Shadow, and myself.

**Kingdom Hearts Reverse.**

**Shadow:** Thus what shall be done. My Cage, Enma no Tsuki, Untitled, and An Angel's Destruction have already been deleted. Ash has requested that I leave Frozen ending and the KH stories up until we start working on them. As of now… Shiva and I will be working on Never Alone and Demon Custom's. We also plan to work on our KH story on the side. We hope no ne is too annoyed with this. We will be working on these as of now, and hope to start posting my the end of the month at least.

**Shiva:** Sorry it's taken so long. What with being locked up in the Psych ward, deaths in the family, having a baby brother, mother getting married, mother and step father going to prison, mother getting released from prison, Our beloved Crimpson and Inri moving away, and a lot more useless stuff… well we just haven't had time for anything. Ash has had more time then us, and even she's been bothered by things. Like her laptop shattering. But hey, at least she moved back in!

**Shadow:** They don't care about all of that, but I'm grateful she didn't go back to France… Either way, Shiva and myself have gone through a lot of growth. We hope our readers still enjoy our stories despite changes.


End file.
